1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a connector-to-connector adaptor.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the design of large, complex pieces of hardware such as an aerospace vehicle, airplane or the like many contractors make contributions to the final product. In the interests of economy it is desirable to procure off-the-shelf items wherever possible. However, where electrical components are provided by different contractors, the electrical connector interfaces may not be compatible. Therefore, it is desirable to adapt one connector to another connector without the need for costly modifications in design of one connector or the other.